You Did What!
by Sparkle731
Summary: Starsky suffers a unique and embarrassing injury but, as usual, Hutch is there to take care of him. This injury is authentic and the basic medical treatment described is accurate. BE ADVICED : SOME READERS MAY BE OFFENDED BY THE SENSITIVE NATURE OF THIS STORY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


**YOU DID WHAT?**

**Starsky suffers a unique and embarrassing injury but, as usual, Hutch is there to take care of him. This injury is authentic and the basic medical treatment described is accurate.**

**BE ADVICED :****SOME READERS MAY BE OFFENDED BY THE SENSITIVE NATURE OF THIS SORY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
**

**Ken Hutchinson was sleeping soundly when the ringing of the phone on his night stand jarred him awake. Instantly alert, he grabbed the receiver and said, "Hutchinson."**

"**Mr. Hutchinson," an unfamiliar female voice replied. "This is Mercy General Hospital. A David Starsky is here in our emergency room, and he has asked us to contact you."**

"**Starsky? Is he all right?" Hutch asked anxiously even as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for the discarded clothing lying on the floor. **

"**He is resting comfortably at the moment. He suffered a minor injury that required medical attention."**

"**Tell him that I'm on my way." **

**Hutch hung up the phone, quickly pulled on his clothes, and****grabbed his ID and gun as he hurried out the door. He climbed behind the wheel of his latest clunker and turned the key. He cursed under his breath as the engine sputtered but refused to turn over. After two more attempts, the aging engine finally decided to start with a sudden burst of smoke from the tailpipe. **

**Driven by concern for his best friend and partner, Hutch forced himself to remain calm as he headed for the hospital. He was sorely tempted to use his lights and siren but held off. After all, the nurse had reassured him that although Starsky was hurt the injury was not a life-threatening one. **

**Twenty minutes later, he strode into the emergency room at Mercy General Hospital and approached the nurse's station. A pretty blonde with a trim figure and big, blue eyes looked at him with a friendly smile. **

"**May I help you?" she asked politely while obviously appraising the attractive man standing in front of her.**

"**I'm here to see David Starsky," Hutch told her. "I got a call that he was here and asked that I be contacted."**

"**Of course." She consulted her computer screen. "Mr. Starsky is in examination bay 3. You may go on back." **

"**Thank you." Hutch turned and walked through the doors that led to the inner sanctum of the emergency room. He located bay three and pushed aside the curtain that was drawn around the cubicle, stepping inside. **

**Starsky was lying on a gurney in the middle of the room. He was dressed in a hospital gown with a sheet pulled up to his waist. A quick visual inspection didn't immediately****reveal any ****immediate**** injuries that Hutch could see. Starsky had his head down and didn't look up at Hutch, a sure sign that the brunet was embarrassed about something. **

"**Hey, Buddy," Hutch said in the soft, gentle voice he reserved solely for his partner when he was hurt or scared. "What happened? What are you doing here?"**

"**They didn't need to call you," Starsky said quietly, still refusing to meet his best friend's eyes. "The doctor said I'll be okay."**

"**Starsky, what happened?" Hutch repeated as he walked up to the side of the gurney and gently laid a hand on his partner's shoulder. Starsky flinched but didn't move away from his touch. **

"**I just broke something and they gotta fix it."**

"**What did you break?" Hutch tried not to let Starsky hear the worried tone in his voice. The brunet always complained when Hutch acted like 'a mother hen'.**

**Starsky mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. **

"**What did you say?" **

**Starsky repeated something, but still****too quietly to be understood.**

**Hutch shook his head in frustration.****"Starsky, I can't understand you when you mumble! Now, what did you break?!"**

"**My dick," Starsky said in a tight voice glaring angrily****at his partner. "Okay? I broke my dick!"**

**Hutch spluttered and tried hard not to laugh. "Starsky, that's impossible. There are no bones in there to break."**

"**I assure you that it is very possible." The voice belonged to a tall, distinguished-looking middle aged man dressed in blue scrubs. "I'm Doctor Madison, and I'm the one who examined Mr. Starsky."**

"**I don't understand," Hutch said. "I had two years of pre-med, and I've never heard of such a thing until now."**

"**I'll try to explain. There are three chambers in the penis. During an erection, these chambers fill with blood, and the****sac that surrounds these chambers stretches to its limit. That is what makes the erection feel hard to the touch." The doctor paused momentarily, then continued when Hutch nodded to indicate that he was following the explanation so far. "During particularly vigorous intercourse, if the penis misses its intended target and hits a solid surface, the penis can actually bend, and that sac surrounding those chambers can rupture or tear. That is what we refer to as a penile fracture."**

"**What needs to be done to fix it?" Hutch asked**

"**Surgery to repair the tear. Since the injury itself causes immediate****severe bruising and swelling, when at all possible, we prefer to wait a week to ten days for the swelling to go down before doing the surgery. This allows us to find the rupture or tear without major invasive surgical repair."**

"**Okay," Hutch said temporarily at a loss for words. "But, after the surgery, everything will go back to normal?**

"**In most cases, yes. Mr. Starsky should****be able to resume normal sexual activity."**

"**Hey!" Starsky sounded irritated. "**_**Mr. Starsky**_** is right here, remember?" **

"**Sorry, buddy." Hutch smiled soothingly as he turned his attention back to his obviously agitated partner. As a male, Hutch could only imagine his friend's embarrassment and discomfort, not only regarding the injury but also the conversation between Hutch and the doctor. **

**The doctor turned back toward the door. "In the meantime, I will prescribe something for the discomfort. I would also advise using an ice pack every four hours to help reduce the swelling. If the swelling gets worse or the pain becomes unbearable, come back here immediately. Otherwise, I will see you again in a week to see how you're doing and to schedule the surgery. I would advise against you returning to work for a few days, at least until the swelling subsides enough that it's not uncomfortable."**

"**So I can go home?" Starsky asked hopefully. He hated hospitals and generally went out of his way to avoid going to one unless it was absolutely necessary. **

"**As long as you feel up to it."**

"**I'll be staying with him." Hutch said**

"**I'll have the nurse bring in your discharge instructions and prescriptions****,****" The doctor said as he left the cubicle. **

**Hutch turned his attention to his friend. Starsky still looked uncomfortable and unhappy about the whole situation. "How you doing, buddy?"**

"**Other than my balls being as blown up as big as a baseball and my dick feeling like it's about to fall off, just terrific!" Starsky muttered sarcastically. **

**Hutch felt his own groin tighten in a sympathetic reaction to Starsky's graphic description of his injury. "You wanna tell me what happened?"**

"**No…" Starsky said. "But, I doubt if Michelle will ever want to go out with me again. She split as soon as the paramedics arrived."**

"**Well, let's get you dressed so you can leave as soon as the nurse brings your scripts."**

"**I…uh…don't have any clothes here." Starsky said. "There wasn't time to grab any from my place."**

"**Oh…" Hutch said. "Well, let me see if I can get****some scrubs for you to wear home. Be right back."**

**Starsky nodded slightly and closed his eyes as Hutch left the cubicle on his errand. Despite a healthy dose of pain meds, the insistent throbbing between his legs was still a painful reminder of his injury. He vaguely remembered screaming in pain and shoving Michelle off of him when it happened. She had been as shocked as he was when she saw the blood seeping from the tip of his penis and the unnatural bend in the middle of the shaft. She had phoned for help since all Starsky could do was curl up in a fetal position with his hands cupped protectively around his crotch. **

**It had been mortifying to have to tell the ER doctor how he got hurt, but the doctor seemed unfazed by the****injury. He assured Starsky that although it wasn't a common injury, he had seen it before****,**** and it was treatable. Starsky had instinctively told them to contact Hutch, needing his best friend's soothing, calming presence to keep him grounded.**

**Hutch returned with a set of pale blue scrubs and laid them on the end of the gurney. "Do you need some help getting dressed?"**

"**Yeah," Starsky admitted as he lowered his head to hide his eyes from his partner.**

"**Hey, don't do that," Hutch said quietly. "You don't have to be ashamed around me, Gordo. You know that. I've seen it before."**

"**Yeah, but it never looked like this," Starsky smiled thinly****as he awkwardly pushed himself to a sitting position on the edge of the gurney. He winced in obvious pain, and Hutch found himself grimacing in sympathy. He reached out and carefully helped Starsky to stand. The brunet's face paled noticeably, and his jaw tightened, but he remained silent as Hutch helped him step into the scrub pants. **

**As Hutch helped pull the pants up over Starsky's legs and hips, he got his first look at Starsky's groin. The entire area was so****grotesquely swollen and bruised black****,****h****e****could not even****imagine the pain his friend must be in. As gently as possible, Hutch eased the pants up over the injured area and around Starsky's waist. Then he gently eased Starsky back to a seated position on the gurney and helped him into the scrub shirt. By the time he was finished, the nurse had arrived with discharge papers and prescriptions. **

**Hutch helped Starsky into a wheelchair and took****him out to the car. The drive back to Starsky's apartment was made in silence. When they arrived, Hutch helped Starsky inside and eased him down on the sofa. He walked into the bedroom and did his best to ignore the blood stains on the sheet as he stripped the bed and remade it with fresh linens. When he was done, he rejoined his partner in the living room.**

"**I changed the bed. Do you wanna lie down?"**

**Starsky shook his head. "Not right now. Maybe later."**

"**Starsky, you heard the doctor. It's going to be okay. As soon as he does the surgery and you heal up, you'll be as good as new."**

"**I don't want anybody else to know," Starsky said solemnly. "It's bad enough that I had to tell you."**

"**Hey, I'll admit you kinda threw me there for a minute until the doctor explained what happened."**

"**Yeah," Starsky said with a smirk. "How many guys do you know that have ever broke their dick?"**

**Hutch couldn't help but grin. "I'll have to admit, this is a first, even for you. The main thing is that you're going to be okay and you'll be back to your old self in no time." Hutch smiled fondly. "And no matter what happens, I'm here for you….just like always."**

**For the first time in hours, Starsky's smile was genuine. "Yeah, I know…and I'll always be grateful for that. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have around at a time like this."**

"**I'll fix an ice pack; then you can lie down while I run out and get your meds."**

**Starsky nodded, too tired to argue. The meds he had been given at the hospital were starting to wear off, and he was going to need something soon for the pain. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into a light slumber until Hutch roused him enough to help him to his bed.**

**Despite the 'uniqueness' of his injury, Starsky could rest easy knowing that there had been no permanent damage and that he would be able to resume a normal sex life after it healed. This would be a secret shared between only himself and his partner. He had no intention of telling anyone exactly what his injury had been, and he knew that Hutch would help him come up with something to explain it if anyone asked. Michelle and her part in the incident was already forgotten. He didn't plan on seeing her again any time soon. **

**The ice pack and the pain meds did their job, and he drifted into a natural slumber, unconsiously****comforted by the presence of his best friend. He had always known he could count on Hutch to be there for him no matter what, and if this didn't prove it then he didn't know what did. He couldn't ask for a better friend and he would be always grateful to have Hutch in his life. **


End file.
